


A Cage of Fine Design

by Dellessa



Series: A Gilded Cage [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Transmigration of the spark. Mirage trying to deal with the events. Losing Megatron. Carrying. His relationship with Hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cage of Fine Design

Mirage looked out the window of the apartment that he now called home. It was high in the Vosian tower. In the first days living there it had been a battle not to fling himself off of the balcony, at least it had felt that way. Hound had never let him out of his sight. Mirage didn’t blame him. He knew that the scout had loved him dearly, and his own feelings had not dulled over time. 

Hound had even accepted all of the younglings, treating them as though they were his own. Mirage’s spark clenched tightly at that. They youngest had been a difficult emergence. Megatron was not long in in the Well. It was on only emergence he had not been present for. Mirage felt sorry for Phantasm. The bond with his sire had broken when he was still attached to Mirage’s spark. It had sent the sparkling reeling. They had nearly lost him, but out of some miracle First Aid had been able to stabilize him.

He placed a hand over his chestplate. He was carrying again. He hadn’t told Hound yet and wasn’t even sure how he felt about it. His spark love Hound dearly, but his coding battled with it. The coding had loved Megatron. It was everything that he had been created for. He was meant to be the shadow behind a mech of great power, and he had had that. Megatron had only been supposed to be a mark, a job. He had never meant to grow close. Somewhere along the way he had fallen in love, and he had betrayed that love as well. 

It left him torn. 

He tried to rage against it, but he did not have the spark to be angry with Hound for loving him and keeping him here, or Jazz and Prowl for putting him in that position in the first place, for Rodimus for not ending his life. In the end he was only angry with himself. He was weak. He should never have grown so attached to the Warlord. He should never have allowed the coding to become attached to him. He should have...

So many if onlys and may have beens. He couldn't allow such selfish notions to cloud his processor. His sparklings needed him. Hound needed him. That would have to be enough.

It had to be enough.

OoOoOoOo

Hound felt lucky. He could stay at home more often than not with the jobs that he had procured. He had never thought he would be able to pick back up where he had before the war, but here he was, practicing his craft again, albeit in a different manner than before. Prior to the war he had mostly worked for nobles, crafting intricate holograms for parties, as well as permanent exhibits in their homes. He was an artist, and if not as popular, or well known as Sunstreaker he had at least made a decent living.

Now he worked for the government. More specifically the arts center and the museum. He helped construct the exhibits showcasing alien flora and fauna. It was a work of love for him, and something he believed that they needed. There were too many xenophobes in their culture still. 

It was odd going back to work and being free after being a captive for so long. He was out of practice, truthfully. It had been so long since his mod had been taking it way. Slowly the old skills were coming back. His work was slowly coming back to the level of professionalism that he had been proud of before the war. 

Work was coming together...his homelife he was far less sure of. Mirage was moody. No...moody was an understatement. He was in turns hysterical, brooding, and silent. It hurt that Mirage would not turn to him for comfort, at least not outside of the berth. They had been so close before the war. He had hoped that they would bond...eventually. Mirage had not wanted to until after the war had ended...and then it had ended in a way none of them had expected. Hound still mourned that. The loss of friends both human and mech. Such a young race destroyed...and for what? 

He shook his helm and made his way to the lift up to the flat he shared with Mirage and his younglings. The younglings in question were curled up on a couch, with meshes wrapped around them watching something on the vid screen. They gave them a little wave when he came in, the eldest looking upset. “Carrier is brooding again. He’s been looking out the balcony all day.” 

Hound sighed, “I’m sorry, bitlet. Have you fueled yet?” 

“I took care of it,” Lure said. “Don’t worry, Hound. Maybe you should take Carrier out. He stays inside too much. It’s not good for him. He’s not happy.” 

“He misses your sire,” Hound said softly. 

“He feels guilty for it,” the middle sparkling whispered, “I can feel it across the creation bond. He won't let himself mourn.” Specter was very astute for such a young mech. 

Hound nodded, “I know. I’m trying my best to help him.” 

“We know you are,” Lure whispered. “We’re glad you took us in. We’re glad he has you.” The mechling smiled and it broke Hound’s spark. He looked so much like Mirage. 

Hound walked through the apartment, and found Mirage exactly where the mechlings had said he would be. “Mirage? You okay?” 

“Fine. Just thinking. I’m...carrying again. I should have told you sooner. I just wasn’t sure how to tell you. Do you want to keep it?” 

Hound froze, “Of course I want to keep it. It’s our sparkling. It’s what we always wanted. You are what I always wanted. How can you think otherwise?” 

“I’m of no use to you. It’s not safe for me or the sparklings to leave without you or the bodyguards that the Prime has provided. We are holding you back. You could rise so high, but no one is ever going to trust you with me at your side. I was a traitor. I was Consort to Megatron. I bore his sparklings. I don’t understand how you could want us,” Mirage sobbed, hunching around himself. “I don’t know why they let me live.” 

Hound sighed, and gathered the blue mech into his arms. “Prowl trusts you, Jazz trusts you, I trust you. The Prime knows the truth. You are brave and you have gone through so much. Please don’t push me away. I want you and I want this sparkling...and if you will have me I would like to bond with you.” 

Mirage clung to him, “You want that? You want me?” 

Hound kissed him gently, “You have to ask? I’ve wanted you since the first time we met. That has never changed. Will never change. You are the only spark for me.” 

Mirage finally relaxed against him. “Thank you. I want you too. I love you. I just hate being like this. I hate hurting like this.”

“You need to let yourself mourn.” 

“He doesn't deserve that,” Mirage bit out. 

“That very well may be, but you loved him, and losing him has hurt you,” Hound said gently. 

“Than help me move on.”

OoOoOoOo

Mirage let his sparkplates open, and arched into Hound’s touch. He wanted this. His spark was already reaching out for Hound’s. Their corona’s entwined before pushing in to each other. Pleasure seared through him leaving him gasping. The merge deepened, protocols activating, the bond began to form, tentatively at first, and then stronger as the merge continued. His spark sang. It had wanted this for so long.

His coding rebelled. This was not what he was created for. This was not who he should have bonded to. This was blasphemy. It hurt. Even as he screamed his release, pain shot through his systems, and he crashed hard as his core programming fought with what his spark had wrought. 

“Mirage? MIRAGE!?!” he faintly heard Hound yelling hysterically as one by one his systems fell offline, and he fell into a forced stasis. He felt his frame being shaken, but he couldn’t respond, and eventually even that stopped, and his frame fell into a forced recharge. 

He dreamed...if you could call it dreaming.  
 _  
Megatron kissed him, biting his neck cabling. It hurt. The mech was never gentle and this was no different. He was pressed down into the berth and entered with little preparation. The stretch hurt, but it was a good sort of hurt. He deserved this. He was meant for this. His coding sang even if his spark shrank away. Maybe one day he would crash. No mechs spark should feel so much conflict against their core coding, but there was only one mech that his spark wanted, and he knew the coding would never accept it. It called for Hound even now, and Mirage ruthlessly pushed that longing away. It was a blessing that Megatron rarely wanted to sparkmerge. He would not permit Hound to live if he ever found out. The mech didn’t share well, and Mirage was his without a doubt._

_He let himself sink back against the berth, and closed his optics. He knew he would have to see the medic again. Megatron was enthusiastic. Too enthusiastic. He could feel the rip in his valve and didn’t need to look to know that the mechs spike was covered in just as much mechblood as lubricant. He laid back and let the pain flow over him. It was what he deserved. He had not been able to save any of them. not Cliffjumper, and not the autobots. This was what he deserved.  
_

OoOoOoOo

Hound was hysterical when he called for the medic. He was scared to move Mirage, scared to even touch him. He sprawled across the berth in statis. He had not came online or stirred since he went into stasis, not since they had merged and formed a bond. He had felt Mirage’s systems fighting it. He never would have suggested it had he even realized that this would happen.

He had cleaned Mirage up and closed his chestplates as he waited for First Aid to arrive. He buzzed the medic up and sat with Mirage, and waited. 

“What happened?” First Aid asked as he came into the room. 

“I don’t know. He just...we bonded and...he just sh-shut down. He was in so much pain. It was horrible!” 

First Aid nodded, “I’m going to scan him. I think you might want to talk to Mirage’s sparklings. They are very upset.” 

“Oh, frag. They would be. I’m sorry,” He left Mirage in First Aid’s care. The sparklings were huddled together, looking terrified. 

“What did you do to our carrier?” Lure whimpered. “You hurt him like our sire used to hurt him! We trusted you!” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Hound whispered. “It was the last thing I wanted to do! I love him.” 

“That was what sire always said,” Spectre whispered. “He said carrier made him hurt hurt him. He said carrier brought it on himself.” 

Hound froze, “I didn’t hurt him on purpose. I would never hurt him on purpose. I love him. I love you. I want to take care of you all. You are my family.” 

“We can’t even go out,” Lure whispered. “Mech’s stare. They say mean things to carrier. They yell at carrier and...and...say we are abominations. That we shouldn’t have been allowed to live. We should have been put down like our sire.” 

Hound froze, “I didnt know. I would have put a stop to it.” 

“How? You can’t change mech’s processors about us,” Lure said. He pulled Phantasm into his arms as the sparkling started crying. “No one wants us here.” 

“I want you here,” Hound said. “I love Mirage, and I am going to love the new sparkling.” 

“New sparkling?” Lure asked, stiffening. “You want to replace us?” 

Hound stared, “No. Of course not.” 

“I hate to interrupt, but I have him back online,” First Aid said, hovering in the doorway. 

“Is he okay?” Hound asked. 

“Mmmmm....yes. He will be find. His coding caused him to glitch, like most nobles that are supposed to be the submissive partner he has coding that controlled certain aspects of his behavior. It is a form of compliance coding. I have edited it, hopefully the tweaks I made will take and he will not glitch like that again, but I would like to see him at the clinic in a couple of sols to make sure the edits I made are settling in. I would also like to monitor the newspark. His stress levels are not going to make it an easy carry. Perhaps a vacation is in order?” 

Hound nodded, “Thanks Aid. I really appreciate it.” 

The medic nodded, “It’s no problem.” He showed himself out.

Hound made his way into the berthroom, taking Mirage’s hand as he sat down. Mirage looked over at him, giving him a tired smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Mirage whispered. 

“I can tell, love,” Hound said and leaned forward to kiss. “If I had known---” 

“No...don’t say you are sorry. It’s fine. I’m glad we did it. I’ve wanted you for so long. It was worth the pain.” 

Hound frowned, “There should not have been any pain at all. I...I’m worried about you and the younglings. I think...maybe...we should go away for a while. Maybe go to some place that---” 

“It’s not going to change anything, love. They are never going to accept me or the younglings. It won’t matter how long we are gone. The only way to change their processors will be for them to get to know us. I think...I think maybe I need to get out. I need to stop hiding in here. It isn’t going to do anyone any good. I can be strong. I have you beside me.” 

“Always,” Hound said, and kissed Mirage softly again. “I will always be by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sparklings-  
> Megatron/Mirage=Lure, Specter, Phantasm


End file.
